Kembalilah Matt
by Red Banana Ice
Summary: Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, Mello harus melakukan kudeta pada Matt karena Mattnya yang penurut berubah menjadi robot aneh.


Sungguh Mello masih tidak menyangka. Kedua manik birunya membesar saat melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Bahkan mulutnya kini menganga lebar saking kagetnya.

Bukan. Kali ini bukan karena dia syok kalau ada yang menggambarkan dirinya seperti boneka santet.

Tetapi..

Karena anjing kesayangannya, Mail Jeevas alias Matt tiba-tiba sudah berganti penampilan. Tanpa kaus belang-belang bodoh, tanpa Google, dan yang lebih parah dari sekedar parah adalah tanpa memegang PSP yang merupakan belahan jiwa Matt yang bahkan karena benda mati itu, Matt tahan berbulan-bulan mencuekinya.

"Ada apa Mello?"

Suara yang terkesan berat dan dewasa dengan sorot mata yang terkesan tegas membuat Mello pangling. Belum lagi kaus putih, jeans, dan penampilan yang rapinya…..dia itu Matt kan?

* * *

 **KEMBALILAH MATT**

Disc: Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

ChibiMMN!

* * *

Kejadian ini bermula dari keluhan Mello tentu saja karena kekalahannya dari Near. Seperti biasa, si albino kecambahan itu selalu saja merusak mood nya dengan merebut rangking pertamanya.

"SIAL! Dia pasti menyogok. Aku yakin sekali! Tak mungkin aku salah. Jawabannya harusnya kan memang itu."

'Jrik jrik jrik, dung dung pak. CTAR. DUAR'

Suara jingle game dari Matt pun seolah menyahut. Diikuti dengan tendangan pintu, akhirnya jadi orkestra ala MattMello.

"SIAL. SIAL. ALBINO SIALAN."

'Jrik jrik jrik, dung dung pak. CTAR. DUAR'

"Akan ku habisi dia. Akan kuhabisi."

'Jrik jrik jrik, dung dung pak. CTAR. DUAR'

"Mello, Matt, kami menyediakan fasilitas ruang musik jika kalian ingin bernyanyi dan main musik." tegur Watari dari balik pintu kamar mereka berdua.

Teguran dari Watari pun membuat orkestra pun berhenti. Matt langsung menatap Mello dengan ekspresi bodohnya. "Ha?"

Ia meringis, "Matt, kau tak mendengar apapun daritadi kan?"

"Dengar kok." jawab Matt singkat. "Hanya saja, tidakkah kau capek terus-terusan mengeluh, membentak, dan marah padanya? Daripada kau membual, seharusnya kau berusaha meningkatkan kemampuanmu, bukan memburuk-burukkannya begitu."

"Kau membelanya?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau setelah ini akan membanting PSPku. Itu menggangguku, Mells."

"Hoooh, kau diapain sama dia? Kenapa sejak tukaran tubuh itu kau begitu respek? Kau tidak pernah berusaha keras dan meraih rangking sepertiku, ya mana kau tau rasanya. Kerjaanmu hanya PSP. Bahkan saat makan, tidur, dan buang air saja kau bawa PSP. PSPmu bau tau."

"JANGAN MENGHINA PSPKU YA!"

Mello kembali membalas, "APA? KENYATAANNYA BEGITU KAN? KAU CIUM PSPMU ITU MATT. RASAKAN SENDIRI BAUNYA."

"JADI KAU MENCIUM PSPKU, MELLS?!" Matt menunjuk-nunjuk Mello dengan PSPnya.  
Mello menampik benda sialan itu. "TUH, KAU BAHKAN MARAH-MARAH PADAKU KARENA BENDA KONYOL ITU."

Duak.

PSP, kekasih Matt yang selalu setia bersamanya pun tewas.

"Mells, kali ini kau keterlaluan. Pergi kau." ujar Matt sambil mengambil PSP baru di dalam lemari di dekat ranjangnya.

"Ini kan kamar kita. Suka-suka aku dong mau disini."

"PERGI KAU PERUSAK HUBUNGAN ORANG. SYUH SYUH."

Dan Mello pun akhirnya didepak karena kamar mereka di landmark oleh Matt.

* * *

"KAU APAKAN ANJINGKU HAA?"

Near langsung menoleh saat melihat si blonde datang sambil marah-marah ke dalam kamarnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Oi, kau apakan anjingku?"

Near mengernyit bingung.

"TAK USAH SOK POLOS. Ini pasti ulahmu kan?!"

"Mello, pertama…kau tak punya anjing. Kedua, aku selalu ada di kamar ini kecuali pada waktu kita dalam keadaan tertukar., dan tiga, aku tak pernah ke kamarmu kecuali pada waktu kita dalam keadaan tertukar. Ah, dan bilang sama temanmu, Mail Jeevas kah? Aku berterimakasih atas pelayanan yang dia berikan."

"Cukup. TUH KAN. KAU APAKAN DIA? DIA ANJINGKU. JANGAN SENTUH-SENTUH."

"Ah, jadi kau maksud dia? Aku hanya memainkan permainan seru dengannya. Bukannya kau dan dia baik-baik saja?" Near memplintir ujung rambutnya sendiri. "Ku dengan kalian mau buat grup orkestra. Tapi sayang sekali nadamu turun setengah oktaf. Fals."

Near, kau bukan juri ajang pencarian bakat tau.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa bernyanyi! Jangan mengomentari orang lain!"

"Itulah perbedaan kita, aku menyadari apa yang menjadi kekuranganku dan tidak memaksa orang untuk merusak kupingnya." sarkasnya.

"KAUUU!"

Bel tanda makan malam berbunyi. Anak-anak panti asuhan itu mulai berhamburan untuk makan. Tak terkecuali Near yang mengabaikan Mello yang bersiap menendangnya kapan saja kalau Watari tidak datang.

* * *

Saat makan malam, Matt bahkan tak terlihat sama sekali sehingga Mello memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan Matt. Tentu saja ia tak mau tidur diluar. Sambil membawa makanan. Pintu pun diketuk.

"Matt? Kau masih marah?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Matt?"

Pintu pun tak sengaja terbuka sehingga membuat Mello langsung melangkahkan tungkainya untuk masuk namun….

Sungguh Mello masih tidak menyangka. Kedua manik birunya membesar saat melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Bahkan mulutnya kini menganga lebar saking kagetnya.

Karena…

Karena anjing kesayangannya, Mail Jeevas alias Matt tiba-tiba sudah berganti penampilan. Tanpa kaus belang-belang bodoh, tanpa Google, dan yang lebih parah dari sekedar parah adalah tanpa memegang PSP yang merupakan belahan jiwa Matt yang bahkan karena benda mati itu, Matt tahan berbulan-bulan mencuekinya.

"Ada apa, Mello?"

Suara yang terkesan berat dan dewasa dengan sorot mata yang terkesan tegas membuat Mello pangling. Belum lagi kaus putih, jeans, dan penampilan yang rapinya…..dia itu Matt kan?

"Matt, aku membawakan kau makan malam…hahahaha…a…aku minta maaf karena merusak PSPmu ya…."

"PSP?"

"….?! Kau bukan Matt ya? Pergi kau dari basecampku."

"Enak saja. Ini kan kamar aku juga, Mello."

Matt memanggilnya Mello?

"Matt, kau sakit?"

"Kau yang sakit. Sudah. Aku mau tidur. Besok kan ada tes."

* * *

Esok harinya, Matt benar-benar mengejutkan semua orang dengan kemampuannya. Bahkan, nilai Matt berada di luar dugaan. Peringkat satu. Seorang Matt yang selalu cengar-cengir itu membuat Mello tak habis pikir. Sungguh, ia tak begitu suka dengan Matt yang ini. Matt yang ini tak bisa disuruh, pendiam, dingin, dan kaku.

Ini pasti ada keterlibatan antek-antek. Konspirasi selain Mello versi boneka santet.

Matt yang ini juga tak bisa joking. Garing sekali. Bahkan Near saja tak pernah segaring itu. Seminggu bersama Matt yang ini membuatnya iritasi sehingga ia memutuskan untuk melakukan kudeta.

"Angkat barang-barangmu dari sini dan pindah ke kamar A mulai dari sekarang."

Matt mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahan dekat-dekat dengan robot."

"Bukannya kau tak tahan karena aku mendapatkan rangking satu sementara kau peringkat tiga?"

Kerutan empat siku imajiner terlihat, "Aku? Karena hal itu? Mengusirmu? Yang benar saja. Aku tak sekekanakan itu, Mail Jeevas."

Matt pun menjawab, "Kau tidak pernah berusaha keras dan meraih rangking sepertiku, ya mana kau tau rasanya. Kerjaanmu hanya PSP."

"Kau melawanku, Matt?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mencoba melakukan usaha keras seperti yang kau bilang kan~."

"Matt! CUKUP! AKU BENAR-BENAR TAK SUKA ROBOT. SUNGGUH. KAU KEMBALILAH MENJADI ANJING PENURUT. MAATT!"

Matt tersenyum meremehkan.

"MATT. KEMBALILAH MATT" teriak Mello seraya mengguncang bahu Matt hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Mello?"

Suara itu, Watari?

"Kau ribut sekali. Orkestra?"

Mello langsung menoleh, "Aku…itu…"

"Hai, Mells. Ah, tak kusangka, L memberikan ku kesempatan untuk ikut pelatihan sistem keamanan komputer. Ah..itu bukannya barang-barang….ku?" Matt mengernyit heran. "Kau melakukan kudeta kah?"

"MATT? KAUS BELANG, GOOGLE, PSP DI KANTUNG…..Kau….Matt…?"

"Aku memang Matt, Mells. Kau kenapa? Aku bahkan bawa coklat edisi terbaru, Cherry Chocolate."

Sebentar.

"Kau kapan pergi? Bukannya ikut ujian? Kau bahkan mendapatkan peringkat satu kan?"

"Setelah kau merusak PSPku, aku dipanggil Watari. Makanya aku tak ikut makan malam. Aku langsung berangkat. Aku izin ujian, Mells. Sebagai gantinya aku ikut ujian khusus minggu depan."

Dengan gerakan slow motion, Mello menoleh ke depan.

Kosong.

"Terus yang aku marah-marahi tadi siapa?"

"HEEE?"

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NUNUT KAMI alias Fvvn alias Fujisaki Fuun :)). /digaplok. Ini dia FF _request_ nya. Maaf kalau agak garing XDD.

Untung lo ultah disaat gua bahagia, hehehe. Semoga lo dilimpahin keberkahan yaa :))


End file.
